


Finally Found You

by minterina



Series: Loki and Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I needed something cute and fluffy, No Beta, Romance, SO, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, We Die Like Men, and i love soulmate aus, fem!Bucky, fem!Loki, here you go, i love them, oops maybe i'm gay for these two, short and sweet, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minterina/pseuds/minterina
Summary: (Y/N) has lived a life wondering who her two soulmates would be. They've given her one eye that's not her own- a stunning mixture of half blue, half green. Finally, when she meets one of them at a coffee shop, it leads to the first night getting to know these two.Heterochromia soulmate AU! One of your eyes is the color of your own, one of them is your soulmate's. When you meet your soulmate, your eye turns into its natural color.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki and Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!! It's fluffy and it's got no plot at all but I loved writing this. I've never written a reader insert before so I hope it's okay!!
> 
> Also, I know Bucky's name isn't Jamie, and I know usually Bucky and Loki are portrayed as men in the MCU, but I love fem!Bucky and I love genderfluid Loki,,, so,, here you go :D

You closed the front door of your apartment behind you, double checking to make sure it locked before taking off your sweater and shoes. When you got comfortable on the couch you paused for a moment, feeling as though you were forgetting something. After you were unable to remember what it was, you shrugged off the feeling and grabbed your laptop from the coffee table, unpausing the show your errands rudely interrupted.

Halfway through the episode you realized you forgot to grab something to eat from the coffee shop down the street. For a moment you considered ignoring it entirely, no dessert tonight meant you had to get one tomorrow, right? Then the memory of two girls you saw yesterday went through your mind and you couldn’t stand up faster.

Nearly dropping your laptop on the floor, you shoved it onto the coffee table and rushed to your room. You changed into a green sweater and black sweatpants with red accents along the pockets. Walking back into the living room, you wondered if the girls would even still be in the coffee shop. Going would feel like a waste if it turned out they weren’t there.

Frowning, you thought about why you even cared about the two so much as you grabbed your phone. Maybe they were the two soulmates that gave you a beautiful green and blue eye. You sighed and brushed it off. The girls might not be your soulmates but they were stunning and it was worth a trip to the coffee shop to try and see them. Besides, even if you didn’t see them, donuts were worth it. Donuts are always worth it.

Walking down the street only took a few minutes, but by the time you reached the coffee shop you had managed to work yourself into a ball of nerves. You took a few minutes to stand outside, looking on your phone absentmindedly, focusing on taking deep breaths to calm yourself down enough to go inside. 

“Are you alright?” A soft voice came out of nowhere to your left. You jumped a little and turned to the source.

One of the girls you noticed from last night. You looked at her face and your jaw dropped as you watched one of her eyes turn a light blue color. “Your eye just changed.”

  
She seemed just as shocked as you. “So did yours, but barely. One’s still green.” 

You nodded. “I have two soulmates.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “If I’m right, I know your other soulmate and she’s back at my place. Come with me.” 

Glancing over at the coffee shop for a moment, you followed the brunette. As you were walking, you felt a hand grab onto your left wrist. Knowing it was her, you interlaced your fingers together and smiled. The two of you chatted absentmindedly, neither of you talking about anything important. The weather, how your day was, favourite foods- filling the empty silence until you got to her apartment.

When you arrived, she grabbed a keychain out of her pocket and looked through the keys. “Loki will be annoyed if I don’t tell you my name by the time we get inside, so I’m Jamie. Most of my friends just call me Bucky.”

“I’m (Y/N).” 

“That’s a lovely name, (Y/N)!”

“Thank you.” You smiled, the compliment bringing a small rush of warmth to your cheeks.

“Loki, I found her!” Bucky called out as she opened the door. 

“Who?” A black haired girl wearing a green tank top turned the corner. “Oh. Her?”

You followed Bucky into the apartment, looking up at the girl. “Are you Loki? Bucky mentioned you.”

Before she had a chance to respond, your jaw dropped for the second time that night as you watched her eye change into a beautiful green. “Ah, so you’re the one we’ve been looking for.” 

Nodding weakly, you couldn’t force any words out of your mouth.

Loki frowned. “Are you alright?” She walked towards you, standing in front of you and gently holding your chin in one hand. Turning your head to either side, you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of her.

Bucky chuckled next to the two of you. “I think she’s fine, Loki.”

You nodded again.

“Why won’t you speak, love?”

You shrugged. Taking a deep breath, you managed to explain. “Sometimes when I get nervous or I’m taking in a lot at once I can only focus on so much. Speaking isn’t usually my first priority.”

Loki responded, “That’s alright. I’ll bring you to the couch and we can relax, okay?” 

You seemed to be doing a lot of nodding today. She held out her hand and you grasped it, letting her lead you through the small apartment to their living room. The two of you sat together on the couch, next to each other but unsure if you should move any closer. 

A weight rested on your shoulders and you felt a hand curl around your arm. You pulled your legs up onto the couch and cuddled into Loki’s side. Her embrace was warm, and you felt safe in her arms. 

“Hello, Jamie.” Loki spoke and you opened your eyes. When you looked up at Bucky, the first thing you noticed was her metal arm. It only took a few seconds for Bucky to notice what you were staring at and she grabbed a sweater off the arm of the couch, putting it on faster than you’d ever seen anyone put on a sweater.

“Your arm is cool.” Your voice was soft, unsure of your own words. Was that enough to get her to take off the sweater?

“What?” She frowned.

“I said your arm is cool.” You tore your eyes away from her arm to look at her face, your heart sinking as you saw the hurt expression she wore. “I- I mean, if that was the wrong word to use, I’m sorry. I just- I just don’t really know how else to explain it.”

You stopped talking abruptly, covering your face with your hands before you could say anything else embarrassing. Loki chuckled behind you and you felt your face grow warmer. 

“I’m sorry.” You muttered from behind your hands. 

“It’s alright, love. Jamie is used to people staring because they don’t like it.”

Frowning, you took your hands off your face. “But it’s cool.” You turned to Loki. “Why don’t people like it?”

Bucky walked forward, stopping when she was standing in front of you. You looked back up at her and she spoke, “Because it’s dangerous. My arm could let me easily break bones if I want to.”

You looked down at your lap for a moment, gathering the courage to say what you were thinking. Looking back up at Bucky you said, “That’s still amazing? Bucky, that makes it even better than it was before.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why?”

You shrugged. Loki chuckled at the two of you. “Why don’t you take the sweater off and sit with (Y/N) and I?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky took off her sweater and sat down next to you, wrapping her arm around you. 

You fell asleep to the sound of the two of them softly chatting with each other, feeling warm and protected between your soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> !! I hope you liked this!! <3 thank you so much for reading


End file.
